Sonho eterno
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [terceira e ultima parte da trilogia sonhos] Puderá um sonho ser eterno? Puderá o sonho deles ser eterno? [DG]


**Sonho eterno**

Abriu os olhos calmamente e ainda meio sonolenta. Sentia o braço dele enrolado á sua cintura e não pode deixar de sorrir.

Á dois anos e meio que estava com ele. Á dois anos e meio que tinha descoberto que Harry a traia. E o que fez?! Envolveu-se com a pessoa que menos esperava.

_Hey there boy did ya happen to know_

_Wherever you go I'll follow_

_Ooh babe you're like a cool breeze_

_On a summer day_

_When you're near me_

_I don't know what to do_

_I feel like a fool_

_Like a school girl_

_True blue girl_

_Who wants to know_

_Can you come out and play_

Durante alguns meses, eles encontraram-se na escola de Aurores ás escondidas, mas ele terminou o curso primeiro que ela, e a ruiva ainda lá ficou mais um ano.

Assim que saiu da escola ela decidiu falar com ele.

Flashback:

- Olá moranguinho. – Disse ele, vendo-a entrar no seu escritório. – Deste bem com a mansão?

- Olá Draco, e sim, mas é claro que sim, afinal é a única mansão Malfoy que existe.

O homem riu e levantou-se. Caminhou até á mulher que lhe tinha ensinado algo que ele julgou nunca aprender. Ensinou-o a amar.

Puxou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo fervoroso. A meio do beijo ele sentiu as mãos dela fazerem força no seu peito, de modo a ele se afastar.

- O que foi? O que se passa?

- Nós não podemos continuar com isto. Eu não sei o que nós temos, não temos a relação normal

- Relação normal. Queres dizer, ir apresentar-me aos teus pais, e pedir-te em namoro?

- Sim.

- Bem….até me posso ir apresentar aos teus pais. Mas não te vou pedir em namoro nunca Moranguinho.

A ruiva baixou os olhos e olhou para os próprios pés. Como tinha sido burra, ele só a queria para passar tempo, relação séria nem pensar.

- Quero que tu vivas comigo, que sejas minha mulher, que cases comigo. Não te quero só como namorada. – Murmurou ele ao seu ouvido.

_You make me feel the way_

_A woman is supposed to feel_

_Let me show you_

_Show you that my love's for real_

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu antes de o abraçar, e passar suas pernas pela cintura dele de modo a beijá-lo mais profundamente.

Fim do flashback

Sorriu mais uma vez, e em seguida lembrou-se de como sua família tinha reagido a noticia.

Flashback:

- Ok, é melhor esperares cá fora. Eu virei-te cá buscar quando for apropriado.

- Então nunca aparecerás. Pois não é apropriado um Malfoy entrar numa casa cheia de Weasleys que me odeiam, e que me vão querer matar quando souberem que eu quero "roubar-lhes" a irmã e a filha caçula.

Ela sorriu antes de beijar suavemente os lábios dele, e entrar na Toca.

- Gininha, filha. – Disse Molly abraçando a ruiva.

- Olá mãe.

- Já estava preocupada, não dormiste em casa. Onde estiveste?

- Pois, eu digo-te já, já. Mas primeiro quero-vos dizer outra coisa.

A ruiva caminhou até á sala, onde foi encontrar seus irmãos, com as respectivas mulheres.

- Olá Gi. – Cumprimentou Luna caminhando até á amiga.

- Olá Luna.

- Acho que podes dizer, eles hoje estão todos felizes.

Luna era a única que sabia que Ginny estava envolvida com Draco, e sempre apoiara a amiga.

- Obrigado.

Em seguida ela reparou que Hermione também lá estava. E ao seu lado estava um homem que ela á uns anos pensara amar muito, mas estava enganada.

- Hermione olá. Olá Potter. – Disse virando-se para os irmãos e sentando-se na mesa. – Eu tenho uma coisa para vos dizer.

Todos tomaram atenção ao que a ruiva estava prestes a anunciar.

- Vais voltar para o Harry?

- Não Ron. Eu nunca mais vou voltar para o Potter. Mas é algo do género. Eu vou casar.

Ela nunca imaginou ver tantas bocas abertas, e tantas expressões de choque, ao mesmo tempo na vida. Mas estava a ver naquele momento, e teve que fazer imensa força para não rir.

- quem filha? – Perguntou-lhe Arthur.

- Com …ãh bem….é assim, ele foi a pessoa que mais me apoiou durante este tempo, uma pessoa que tem estado sempre presente.

- Sim tudo bem maninha. Quem? – Questionou Fred impaciente.

- Draco Malfoy. – Respondeu ela dando de ombros, e com uma naturalidade estupenda.

Por instantes ninguém reagiu aquela notícia, até que todos começaram a gargalhar.

- Com o Malfoy? Tudo bem que ele tenha nos ajudado na guerra, que seja um fantástico Auror, que até tenha mudado. Mas ele nunca casaria com uma Weasley.

A ruiva riu e levantou-se da mesa, saindo da sala em seguida.

- Anda Draco, podes vir.

- Tens certeza?

- Claro.

Quando a ruiva voltou a entrar na sala, encontrou os irmãos a falarem alto.

- Um Malfoy….

- Ela anda muito engraçada.

- Mas quem será afinal?

O barulho desapareceu quando Ginny entrou na sala de mãos dadas com Draco.

Todos os olhares se fixaram neles, e a ruiva sorriu.

- Como eu disse….Draco Malfoy.

- Pensamos que estavas a brincar.

- Mas não estava George.

- Agora podemos ir embora, visto eles já saberem.

- Ainda não lhes disse quando é o casamento.

- Ah, então diz logo que é daqui a um mês certo.

Fim do Flashback

_I'll be the rain in your summer_

_The chill in your fall_

_I'll be watcha want_

_Anything at all_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

_I'll be the fire in your winter_

_The sun in your spring_

_I'll do what you want_

_Give ya everything_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

Elevou a mão esquerda á altura dos olhos e olhou para a aliança. Sorriu mais uma vez, ela era a mulher de Draco Malfoy, e achava que aquilo era a coisa mais certa do mundo.

Decidiu levantar-se em seguida, mas mal tentou afastar-se dele, sentiu o braço dele prende-la com mais força, aproximando-a dele.

- Onde pensavas que ias moranguinho?

- Tomar um banho, tomar o café da manhã, vestir-me….essas coisas que as pessoas fazem.

Ele riu ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.

- Não quero que vás. Quero que fiques.

- Pareces uma criança mimada Draco.

- Eu pensava que tu sabias. Eu sou uma criança mimada, e quero meus miminhos.

A ruiva riu antes de virar para ele. Passou com as mãos na face dele e afastou os cabelos loiros dele dos seus olhos cinzas.

- E que miminhos o meu maridinho quer?

- Deixa-me pensar. – Disse ele sorrindo, metendo o seu corpo por cima do dela. – Que tal começar a manhã da melhor maneira possível? – Perguntou começando a beijá-la.

--------

Caminhava pelos corredores da Mansão, até que decidiu sentar-se na poltrona da sala.

Olhou para a fogueira por instantes antes de olhar para o relógio.

"Draco deve de estar a chegar. Mais minuto menos minuto ele esta ai!" – pensou ela enroscando-se mais na poltrona.

Fechou os olhos por instantes e quando os abriu sorriu, vendo o olhar cinza dele pregado nela.

- Olá moranguinho.

- Olá amor.

Sentiu as mãos do marido nas suas pernas antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

_I'll be there for you_

_Keepin you warm_

_Through the storm_

_I'll guide you_

_Stand by you until the stars_

_Fall from the sky_

_When you call me_

_I never hesitate_

_Makin you wait for my love_

_Never lie love_

_It's something that I just can't deny_

_I'll read your each and every feelin_

_When you need me to_

_So now I gotta let you know_

_This love's for you_

- Estava á tua espera.

- A sério?

- Sim. Tenho algo a te dizer. – Respondeu ela seriamente.

O loiro olhou-a com atenção e esperou que ela falasse, mas em vez disso ela apenas se levantou da cadeira e caminho em roda da sala.

- Sim Ginevra, estou á espera.

- Sabes, eu não estava á espera que isto acontecesse, juro que não. E acho que tu também não esperas pela notícia que te vou dar.

Por instantes o homem sentiu o coração bater forte. O que ela iria dizer.

- O Potter esteve cá hoje? – Perguntou ele.

Sabia que o moreno tinha ido pedir desculpas á ruiva, Luna tinha-lhe contado que ele planeava fazer isso.

- Sim, veio-me pedir desculpas.

- Era disso que não estavas á espera?

- Era, mas não estava á espera do que aconteceu depois.

O olhar cinza dele tornou-se duro nessa altura e olhou para a mulher á sua frente com um misto de incredulidade e nojo.

- O que queres dizer?

- Bem, ele apareceu, todo gentil, como há muito não o via, e….

- E tu como és burra, deixaste-te levar novamente. Eu devia de saber, meu pai sempre me disse para nunca amar ninguém, mas eu ouviu-o? Não.

- Draco não estás a entender….

- E talvez não queria entender Weasley. – Disse friamente antes de virar costas. – Sai da minha casa. – Completou ao sair da sala.

_I'll be the rain in your summer_

_The chill in your fall_

_I'll be watcha want_

_Anything at all_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

_I'll be the fire in your winter_

_The sun in your spring_

_I'll do what you want_

_Give ya everything_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

A ruiva estava de boca aberta, e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

"Idiota não entendeste nada!" – pensou desgostosa sentando-se na poltrona.

Draco entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Quem ela pensava que era? Trai-lo com o Potter.

Sentiu algo invadi-lo, algo que ele pensava ser raiva. Mas não era, era dor, uma dor enorme, um sentimento de dor misturado com perda.

Fechou os olhos levando as mãos ao cabelo, e em seguida entrou no banheiro privativo.

Pousou as mãos no lavatório, e em seguida abriu a agua. Passou com água pela face e no instante seguinte seu olhar pousou num papel.

Olhou-o, não sabia o que era aquilo, nunca tinha visto aquele papel. Pegou nele e começou a lê-lo.

Assim que terminou de o ler saiu disparado da casa de banho, e em seguida do quarto, correndo até á sala.

"Só faço asneira!" – pensou entrando na sala.

- Ginevra. – Disse ele caminhando até á poltrona.

Viu que a mulher chorava silenciosamente, e ele abaixou-se ao lado dela. Passou com as mãos na face da ruiva e disse:

- Perdoa-me meu amor.

- Tu não me deixaste terminar.

- Eu sei, eu tirei minhas próprias conclusões.

- Tu és um idiota. Eu ia dizer que depois do Harry ter aparecido eu mandei-o ir embora, e comecei a sentir-me mal disposta. Vomitei o almoço todo e decidi ir a St. Mungus saber o que tinha. E aí eles disseram que eu estava grávida.

O homem sorriu e abraçou-a com força.

- Porque disseste que não estavas á espera?

- Não estava. Quer dizer, eu tinha pensado em engravidar, mas foi mais rápido do que pensei.

- Bem, eu não estava á espera, mas adorei a noticia. Desculpa ter dito o que disse.

Ela abanou a cabeça e beijou os lábios do marido.

_You don't have to search no more_

_Baby you don't have to dream_

_Cause what I've got inside for you_

_It's all that you'll ever need_

------

- Cheguei. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido da mulher.

- Olá amor.

- E então como esta minha mulher, e minha filha.

- Bem, mas porque ateimas que é filha, se for filho vai nascer traumatizado.

- Eu sei que é menina, tenho certeza. – Disse ele passando com a mão na barriga de 8 meses da mulher.

- Veremos o que é. Falta menos de um mês.

O homem sorriu antes de colar seus lábios aos dela.

_You don't have to search no more_

_My heart is yours_

_For real for sure_

_You don't have to wonder why_

_I'll never leave_

_I'll never lie_

------

- Draco, não esqueças o botão de transporte. – Gritou ela.

Instantes depois o loiro estava ao lado dela, com um saco numa mão, e com o botão de transporte na outra.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Em seguida encontravam-se em St. Mungus.

- Minha mulher entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Venha comigo Sra….

- Malfoy.

- Sra. Malfoy.

- Eu fico cá fora. – Murmurou ele beijando a testa dela.

Nunca o tempo passou tão devagar. Draco andava de um lado para o outro ansioso por alguma novidade, algum barulho.

Olhava para a porta por onde a ruiva tinha sido levada e esperava que ela saísse de lá rapidamente.

Bufou impaciente mesmo antes de ouvir um choro de bebé. Caminhou rapidamente até á porta e esta abriu-se.

- Sr. Malfoy. Venha comigo, quero apresentar-lhe uma pessoa. – Disse o médico sorridente.

Assim que entrou no quarto ele viu a mulher. Estava pálida, muito pálida, ele nunca a tinha visto tão pálida, mas estava mais feliz e mais bela do que alguma vez tivera.

Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Tinhas razão. É menina. – Murmurou antes de dar o bebé a ele.

Draco esticou os braços pegando no pequeno ser, e olhou sua filha pela primeira vez.

Uma pele clara, como a sua, mas que continha algumas sardazinhas, como Ginny. O cabelo da menina era loirinho, e seus olhos eram cinzas.

_You don't have to search no more_

_My heart is yours_

_For real for sure_

_You don't have to wonder why_

_I'll never leave_

_I'll never lie_

- Nossa filha. – Sussurrou ele.

- Como a chamaremos?

- E estive a pensar, e gosto de Julianne.

A mulher sorriu antes de dizer:

- Julianne será.

_E os dias foram assim. Sempre fomos felizes, e eu que pensava que minha felicidade estava junta a Harry Potter. Enganei-me bem, pois eu encontrei minha felicidade junto a Draco Malfoy._

_Mas se pensam que não tivemos nossas discussões estão enganados! Tivemos nossas discussões, em especial para decidir que nome daríamos ao nosso segundo filho. Eu dizia que era menino e que chamaria Jonathan, e Draco dizia que seria menina e que chamaria Melissa._

_Mas tudo se resolveu, pois eu tive gémeos, um menino igual a Draco, e uma menina ruiva, com uns lindos olhos cinza._

_De resto só nos chateamos quando Julianne foi para Hogwarts, afinal Draco ateimava que ela seria dos Slytherin, e eu dizia que ela seria dos Gryffindores._

_Dessa vez Draco ganhou, Julianne foi mesmo para os Slytherin. Mas dois anos depois, ou seja este ano, foi minha vez de festejar, pois os gémeos foram para os Gryffindores._

_Espero que Draco chegue do trabalho, para lhe dar uma notícia. Algo que eu sei que ele deseja, algo que ele me pediu._

_Ai vem ele._

- Olá moranguinho. – Disse o loiro puxando a mulher pela cintura.

- Olá amor.

- Os garotos disseram algo?

- Julianne escreveu a dizer que esta tudo bem.

- Também, ela está apenas no 2º ano e os gémeos no 1º, ainda é tudo fácil.

- Estou grávida. – Disse ela apanhando o marido de surpresa.

- O quê? A sério?

- Mais a sério impossível. E desta vez já sei o que é.

- E é? – Perguntou ele roçando com os lábios nos dela.

- Menino.

Draco apertou-a antes de a beijar.

Não havia como negar, eles eram felizes, e seriam sempre assim. Afinal a historia deles, era um sonho eterno.

_I'll be the rain in your summer_

_The chill in your fall_

_I'll be watcha want_

_Anything at all_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

_I'll be the fire in your winter_

_The sun in your spring_

_I'll do what you want_

_Give ya everything_

_I've got a love for all seasons_

_A love for all time_

_(Christina Aguilera – Love for all Seasons)_

**Fim**

N/A: aqui esta o final da trilogia dos sonhos. E espero k tenham gst do final, eu divertir-me a escreve-lo. Deixem REVIEWS!

BOM ANO NOVO!


End file.
